


Collapse

by FromTheDepths



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: After the End War, Angst, Death has it tough, Everything is falling apart, Heaven, LITERALLY, Lostlight, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post Premature Endwar, Slow Burn, Some bits were based off personal headcanons of what I personally think could happen in the series, The Well of Souls, emotional ranting, it's been too long since I have written anything, ribbon, sfw, yes I felt it was neccesary to tag the fucking ribbon let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheDepths/pseuds/FromTheDepths
Summary: The premature End War was still going on. The Four Horsemen had been summoned and the Angel of Death had decided to accompany the Horsemen to help in any way he can. But when they heard that the Well of Souls was at the very brink of self destructing, they had no other choice but to get inside. Azrael seems to have an idea... And Death does not like it at all.





	1. You Must Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tronzler_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronzler_01/gifts).



''Watch out!''

Strife darted his gaze around him, nudging at his younger brother and sister. ''The Well! It's falling apart!'' 

''We must leave, Now!'' War yelled back, diving away just in time before he got hit by a piece of rock. Strife pointed at the hall that leads to the entrance where they came from.  
The Four Horsemen were standing at the centre of the Well of Souls, accompanied by the Angel of Death. Stone and debris fell from the ceiling, clattering against the platform. The runes of the black stones levitating around the room have turned from a bright blue into a pitchblack. Far beneath, the whirlwind of souls started to spasm, getting more and more violent the longer and harder it spinned. The Well is starting to get out of control. It's collapsing!

The premature End War and the Corruption that nestled itself deep into the Well had eventually taken its toll. If they won't leave now, it would without a doubt mean that they are going down with the rest of it. They must go. 

The Horsemen sprinted as fast as they could, Strife just managed to dodge a runic stone. Before they entered the hall leading back to the outside world, Death stopped and looked back once he noticed the angel hadn't been following. 

Instead, he stood at the exact same place, his back in the direction of the Horseman. Grand wings sank onto the floor, his head tilted downwards. He wasn't moving. What was he doing?

''Azrael!'' Death yelled. ''What are you doing?! 

No response.

''Azrael!''

Fury called back. ''Brother, we must leave!'' 

But her brother didn't hear it, or if he did he simple ignored. ''Angel! Get back here!'' He barked again, hoping the command would get the angel to listen. But then... 

''You must go.'' 

Death stood there. His eyes widened in disbelief for a moment before it changed into an enraged frown. ''What?! Are you a fool?''

''Go now, Horseman.'' 

But he kept standing there. ''Don’t be ridiculous! Come here right this instance Azrael!'' He has no time for this, they must go now if they wish to survive this. Fury called back for him to follow once more, the other two stopped in their tracks and looked back to see what was going on. 

Finally, he turned his shoulder and looked at the enraged Horseman, his voice was hoarse and shaking slightly. ''I must fix this, Death!'' 

''How-'' He merely managed jumped out of the way before another piece of debris could splat him as he made his way back. Now, even the platform started to tremble under his feet. ''You can't fix this!'' 

Azrael's entire body turned to face the Rider, this time it was the angel who yelled. ''I am the Angel of Death! Steward of the Underworld and Keeper of the Well of Souls! You of all people should know this like no other!'' His eyes shone brighter than they did before and magic started to glow around the angel's hands. ''It's my duty to restore it, I have no other choice!'' White wings stretched out into full capacity. ''I cannot let it fall to ruin!'' 

Fury screeched and ran back to get her brother to safety, but just then a huge chunk of stone fell onto the path before her. The pathway crumbled into pieces and disappeared into the depths below. She looked up at Death, who was on the other side of the path, and screamed once she saw a large boulder falling straight downwards towards the other two. ''Death!'' 

Before Death could realize what was going on, Azrael used his magics to conjure a shield above their heads. The boulder crashed into it loudly and shattered, the broken pieces disappeared into the bottom of the Well. Soon, Strife and War moved their way towards Fury and pulled her back from the danger. 

''Then I shall finish doing what I was designed to do.'' The angel started. White eyes met burning orange ones. ''We must all pay for our sins,'' he breathed. ''I have done... something horrible, Death. I... If this is the way to make up for my mistakes... If the Creator grants me this one chance to make things right again...'' the once calm and collected voice broke, raw emotion took over as he spoke which sent the Rider shivers down his spine. . He looked up towards the top of the Well, and then closed his eyes.

''Azrael, no...'' Death shook his head. He knew what he was going to do.''You fool, don't-''

''Then so be it.'' 

The angel took a step back, spreads his wings wide and launched himself straight into the air. 

''AZRAEL!'' The Nephilim had now snapped. ''Bastard, get back!'' 

Death tried to grasp for the angel, but only managed to yank off one of the blue ribbons that hung onto the angel's golden pauldrons. He watched as he flew up and magic started to glow all around him, it's golden colour nearly blinding the Horseman. He flinched and growled in distress

Now was a chance! Fury unleashed Scorn from her hilt and sweeped it forward towards her brother, grappling him by the waist. ''War! Help me, will you?!'' 

War grasped the barbed wire with his metal hand and pulled as hard as he could manage, flinging his brother back over from the platform towards them. The three of them stood ready to catch their Eldest brother, and then dragged him along to make a run for it. 

''NOW WE LEAVE!'' screamed Fury. 

''Couldn't agree more!'' yelled Strife. 

Death took one last glance at the angel before he got pulled along. Eventually he shrugged himself free and ran along with his siblings towards the entrance. Stone and debris kept falling behind them. There it is, the door!

As quick as their legs could muster the four siblings ran as fast as they could. Closer, getting closer, almost there. 

They all jumped out of the hallway and into the open.

And then the doors closed.

The four siblings crashed onto the ground before them and stayed there for a good minute, struggling to catch their breath. It had been a close call, this one. They were once again in Lostlight. Golden clouds and rays of the setting sun welcomed them back to the land of the angels, a stark contrast to the black and blue from the Well they just barely managed to escape from. Death stared at the door to the Well of Souls. From the outside, it seems as if nothing had happened. 

Strife was the first one to get up, cracking his shoulder as he got up. Then shot a look at his older brother. ''That...'' He took of his mask, revealing his face. Bright yellow eyes still keeping it's gaze towards the Reaper. 

War crouched up. Before his brother could continue, he gently places his right hand against his shoulder. The youngest shook his head and gave him a look. Now is indeed not the time to bicker about it. Fury got up from the ground and glanced to the three brothers. Then her gaze quickly locked upon the Well of Souls. 

''Do you think...'' Started Strife, breaking the silence.

War lowered his head and looked at the ground before him, inhaling deep through his nose. They were all silent once more. 

Fury glanced from the youngest over to her twin, then shook her head. ''I am afraid not.'' She stared in front of her, inspecting the carvings and finishings. Then she looked more closely at the two keyholes.

Silence… Then the Black Rider opened her mouth.

''Hey.'' 

''What?'' the Rider of the White Horse responded.

''Which one of us was in charge of the keys again?'' 

Now all four of them looked up at the keyholes, then at each other. They keys. The Angel key and the Demon Key. Those pesky keys Death had to go through Heaven and Hell for in order to get into the Well of Souls, to in turn defeat Corruption and to sacrifice the Nephilim to clear War's name. Those two damned keys..

... And neither of them have them. 

''They're inside.'' Death muttered softly. He was the only one who still sat on the floor. ''Azrael took them... Before it escalated into...'' he paused.

''Death...'' Fury carefully approached him. Strife and War followed her lead. For the first time in eons, they haven’t seen the Elder this… Troubled. 

She held out a hand, offering to help the raven haired man get up from the floor. He accepted, and got back onto both feet. He doesn’t seem to want to look at her, or any of his brothers for that matter, though. He just keeps staring in front of him at presumably nothing, without breathing a single word. The others couldn’t help but stand there, awkwardly.

Not for long, though. War turned away, straightening his hood. ‘’We must go on.’’ Strife and Fury looked at him, then back to Death before giving one another a nod. 

‘’We should.’’ Strife agreed. He followed War, who had already started to walk down the path of the Tree. Fury briefly followed them, but it took only a few steps before turning around to notice that Death hadn’t moved at all. 

The woman was now getting annoyed by his brother’s behavior. ‘’Death, there is nothing we can do. We must go on with the mission, there is no time for stopping now.’’ In the distance, the two brother stopped in their tracks and gazed back at the others. Waiting. 

Death shook his head. ‘’Go ahead, I’ll find you.’’

‘’You expect us to just leave you he-’’

‘’Fury.’’ His voice was cold and flat. ‘’Don’t start this. Not now.’’

The battlemage bit the inside of her cheek, looking her brother up and down. Now is indeed not the time, but she sees that arguing about it right now is not the best of options. Eventually, she gave in. ‘’We’ll be heading towards Tri-Stone. You can find us there.’’

Death glanced back at her and gave a slight nod. His sister sighed, before she eventually took her leave. The last thing the Pale Rider saw were his sibling entering the portal leading to the realm of the Makers. 

Once he was sure that his siblings left him and that he's all alone, he stared back at the door. He stepped close enough to it until he stood face to face with it. The Pale Rider reached out, opened his hand and rested his palm against the massive door. His fingers twitched and stretched out on the surface. His breath shook.

He kept standing there. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into an hour... He looked down at the ribbon in his hand…

And then he sank through his knees.

Dust joined him on the ground, gazing at his troubled master in utmost confusion. What was going on? The crow shares a bond with the Nephilim. Sure, he could feel that he was upset but did not quite understand why. Did something terrible happen within that accursed well? 

Then Dust tilted his head and noticed the ribbon clutched in the Rider's bony hand. And then he understood. And carefully creeped closer against him.

None uttered a single sound.

A Nephilim and his crow mourn the loss of an old friend.


	2. Are You Listening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death visits the Well of Souls, one year after the Apocalypse had ended.

It's been a year since the End War had finally passed. Humanity had been given a second chance to live and thrive, Heaven and Hell went back to their own respected realms and for once, the universe is finally at peace once again. The restoration has been set on full steam.  
The humans have finally learned the truth about the universe. About Heaven, Hell, the Creator and of course the many other realms and beings that live there. Some forces of Heaven have remained on Earth to help humanity, although the humans stayed weary of the feathered beings. Even a few of the last remaining Makers have decided to travel to Earth and throw in their pair of hands. They were welcomed with more warmth, though. 

The demons were chased back to the realm they came from. It still happens occasionally that a cavern full of imps or prowlers gets discovered, or that some astray demons keep roaming the Earth. The latter is often harmless. Some demons have decided for themselves that Hell wouldn't do it for them anymore and are trying to seek their own path in this bright and fresh world. A new beginning. 

The Four Horsemen went through Hell and Back to punish the ones responsible. To destroy the corrupt Council and those that schemed along with it. Those who regretted it and tried to help restore the damage in the end were capable of getting a penalty. Ulthane is a great example of that. He now continues living on Earth, helping the humans with restoring their homes and making Earth a more livable place for them as he could. He found a new purpose which he more than gladly lives by. 

Back in the Kingdom of the Dead, the turmoil had managed to boil down at last. The Well of Souls seems to be working like it always used to. Pumping souls of the deceased in and out of the Kingdom of the Dead, ready to be purified. New Deadlords have been put in place to keep the flowing of souls back in order. The previous Lord of Bones had been cast aside, and on the throne the new Lord of the Dead now took his place. A just and dedicated heart made of iron, like the blades he carried with him.

In the meantime, the Horsemen kept watch from the sidelines. Now that they don't have the Charred Council at their backs, they are free to go wherever they wish. For the first time in their entire career as the Four, they were now finally free. Gone are the days of blindly following orders. Of course they are still tasked with defending the Balance. It's just that the rules have changed. 

Which leads us to Death, who has just gotten back from a meeting with a court of angels when it comes to the restoration of the Ivory Citadel and the Crystal Spire. And that is why he now found himself riding through the golden and copper coloured forest of Lostlight. Heaven's territory. And just a bit further into the distance, the Tree of Life in all its greatness was towering high above the rocks and the treetops. He knew where this path will lead him to, and he doesn't like it.

Despair stopped in his tracks by the Rider's command. The spectral horse gave a whinny and shook its head, spectral manes flickering from left to right. Death felt something churn in his stomach. For a brief moment, sorrow wrapped its arms around him. He closed his eyes, steadied himself into the saddle and listened to the soft sounds of the birds hiding in the treetops. Then opened them again, to gaze at his arm. 

It was a blue ribbon with silver details, wrapped around his wrist. It belonged to Azrael.

He caught himself staring at it for a bit too long, then shook his head in disbelief. ''No. We should keep going.’’ the Rider muttered. He nudged Despair to move onwards. If he meant to say that to his horse, however, was not quite clear. 

It didn’t take that long before Death made it. The Pale Rider stepped off his horse at the foot of the tree. After giving his horse a quick rub against his neck, he climbed upwards. Ignoring the portals leading towards the other realms, he went straight ahead towards the very familiar doors. 

Dust perked himself on top of the statue that leads towards Shadow’s Edge, realm of the demons. He started preening the long black feathers of his wings. Meanwhile Death walked onwards, before he stood face to face with the gate that separates the Well of Souls from the other realms. 

He hesitated, for a minute or two. The silence in the meantime was being filled with the sound of the wind gently breezing through the branches and the leaves of the golden forrest, and the Tree itself. He hesitated. But eventually Death finally bit through, and knocks on the giant door. 

No response. Makes sense. 

Death didn't know what to expect, really. For the doors to swing wide open and for the angel to burst out? The imagination is often prettier than reality, but therefore it often makes no absolute sense. He shook his head at his thoughts. Black strands of hair gently swaying along with the movement. Why did he, after all these years, still kept those deeply buried feelings? It disgusted him, made him feel weak. And now is really not the best time to be reminded by it. The angel’s gone. Nothing can turn that back.

The Horsemen took a deep sigh, then sat down with his back leaning against the cool metal. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 

Listening. 

Silence.... Only the sound of the wind. 

‘’... So. You’ve done it, haven’t you?’’ the gravelly voice of the Horseman began. ‘’You managed to restore the Well…’’ 

Another moment of silence. Death opened his eyes and gazed into the distance. He knew there’s no one around, to hear the things he was going to say. But yet he continued. It was not for the sake of getting answers that he kept going on, but more as a prayer. Like one talks to their deceased loved one at their gravestone or memorial. Hoping they would be there somewhere to listen. 

‘’There were some different ways to have dealt with this. Mayhaps then we could have escaped together. All of us… But no, you had to do it your way…’’ He noticed Dust had took off and is now fluttering towards his master. ‘’... Isn’t that right?’’ Two black claws landed onto his knee and cawed. Death looked at his bird companion and gave him a slight rub under his beak. The bird seemed to appreciate it, leaning closer and squinting his eyes. 

‘’I don’t even know why I came here in the first place…’’ Death admitted to himself.  
‘’A year. The equivalent of a blink of an eye for us.’’ A pause. "The universe made sure to make it seem like decades had passed."

‘’... There is something that needs to get out of my chest. Whether you are there, listening or not.’’ Once again he was met with the sound of the wind, nothing more. He closed his eyes, reaching up for his mask. Death hesitated, but then with an audible crack he took it off his face. The bone mask was placed onto the ground next to him. The Horsemen never took off his mask. But the last century had changed him. He came to accept his sins and to forgive himself. For the first time in his life, he didn't get overwhelmed whenever he didn't wear his signature bone mask. ‘’... Screw it, I am going to do it.’’ 

 

‘’It’s disappointing. This entire ordeal is disappointing.’’

‘’Sometimes I still cannot fathom what ever made you decide to involve yourself into this scheme. How stupid have you been?’’ his voice flared up slightly. ‘’You knew it would have failed. You knew it would have disastrous consequences, and yet! Yet you went through with it. And even though you explained your reasons to continue with Abaddon’s ridiculous plan, I still cannot believe it!’’ The tips of his fingers dug into his jet black hair. Dust jumped off and flew back to the demonic statue, a safe distance away. 

‘’A scholar! How could someone that smart be this fucking stupid?!’’ He gritted through clenched teeth. Orange eyes nearly blazed red through squinted eyes. ‘’Why you?!’’

His nails dug deeper into the tangled locks, pulling at the roots. Seconds faded, then a minute. 

His shoulders were rising as he tried to steady his breathing. His hands slowly slumped down his face, then to rest on his legs. The anger in his face was now replaced with grief. Sadness. 

‘’Why you…’’ 

Death shut his mouth, turning his head to the side to look at the golden clouds that drifted by in the distance. He let the gloom take it’s time before it eventually settled down. He bit his lip.

‘’Ulthane was right. You were a fool.’’ A chuckle, but it held no mirth. Instead it was sad, a joyless laugh. Death leaned his head back against the door. His smile slowly leaving from his face. 

‘’And mayhaps I am just as much of a fool for forgiving you…’’ 

‘’Helping my brother was one thing. Then you pleaded to come with us, aid us to stop the unjust rule of the Council and the Prince of Hell. All because you felt it was the right thing to do. After everything that happened... ‘’ He wrapped his other hand around his cloth covered wrist. ‘’You’ve always been selfless…’’ 

He shut himself before his voice would crack. Bending his head forward, until his gaze was cast towards the blue ribbon once more. 

The Reaper’s voice had never been this quiet. ‘’... One of the reasons why I felt drawn to you.’’ 

It felt like even the wind died down to listen to what the man had to say. Death let out a shaky breath, steadying himself before continuing his confession. 

‘’I kept it down.’’ he started. ‘’Buried it deeply into the back of my head. I couldn’t let anyone know this.’’ 

‘’Not even you…’’ 

His face twitched into a pained frown. ‘’Now that I look back at it, I regret that I haven’t told you, angel.’’ A finger stroked the ribbon around his wrist. ‘’How much I treasured our friendship.’’ Lips parted as his eyes followed the patterns on the fabric. ‘’To me, you were more than a mere Archangel. Who just dove himself nose deep into piles of tomes and scrolls.’’ he breathed. ‘’You cared… Even when your people would rather drop dead than to even breathe near my presence, you didn’t seem to mind. Never did.’’

‘’Sometimes I wondered…’’ a pause. ‘’... What life would have been if we were more than just acquaintances…’’

The bit he was about to say probably hit his snares the most.

‘’More than old friends…’’’

It all sounded ridiculous. The temptation of banging the back of his head against the metal door until he could feel his skull shatter was getting more and more desirable. He was never one to lay out his emotions so openly. To tear his carefully constructed walls apart. But no one was around, and he had learned that sometimes, it’s good to just scream into the void. To let go and clear his mind. But that doesn’t mean that he felt horrible after doing just that. Especially now.

He did not want to say anything else. He couldn’t. Death needed to collect his thoughts. Get back in line. He must do something, anything, to gather himself. Leave the place. Mayhaps towards the Kingdom of the Dead? 

The Rider tried to distract himself. Focusing on the wind, the soft rustling of the leaves. Silence… Peace… Just the surroundings. 

Until he felt something at his back. As if something bumped against the metal door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! Never in my entire life had i dedicated this much effort into writing a fanfiction. I hope you guys like it! Writing Death like this was quite a challenge. Hopefully I did him justice. 
> 
> If you made it this far, I would like to thank you. Lots, really. It means a lot to me whenever people read my stories. 
> 
> Now! Let's see what will happen in the next chapter, shall we? I


	3. Knocking on Heaven's Door

Thud.

All of a sudden, he was pulled away from his train of thoughts. He felt a soft vibration coming from behind. Death raised a brow and turned his head to look at the metal door.  
What was that?

Thud. There, he felt it again. He leaned his ear against the cool metal. 

.... Nothing. 

Death waited for a moment, his fist hanging mere inches away from the surface. After a few seconds had passed, he knocked on the door, twice. And then he pressed his ear against to it once more. Mayhaps...

And yes, there it is again! This time twice. 

The Horseman quickly got back up on his feet. 

It couldn’t be...

Another knock on the door, and not soon after it was answered once again.

Thud, thud.

… Could it? 

‘’Azrael?’’ 

The noise had stopped. Death however, was not planning on giving up on the sound. He banged his fist against the door. ‘’Azrael!’’ He kept banging onto the metal. But then he heard a click to his right. He paused. ‘’What are you doing-?’’ It was as the clicking noises got louder and more frequent that the realisation hit. 

The sound of a key unlocking the lock. The angel is opening the door. 

Wait, did it mean the angel have heard everything? 

He didn’t get long to ponder on that thought. Not soon after the lock on the second door started to make the same kind of noise. Death made sure to lift his mask up from the ground, put it back on his face and to take a step back. But then…

It stopped. And nothing happened. 

Now that is strange… Death raised his eyebrows, wondered what just went wrong. He leaned in to the door, stretched out his arms and gently pushed against the door. It started moving, although very slowly. He could swear he just felt his heart beat.

He peered inside, but even with the light shining through the opening, he still couldn’t see anything. He looked around from left to right. Nothing at all. Now this is just odd. The door couldn’t have opened itself on it’s own. So where is the angel? 

Enough of this. ‘’I know it’s you.’’ Death spoke, peering into the darkness in front of him. He took a few more steps deeper into the hallway before standing still. Still peering into the darkness with those flaming eyes. ‘’It can only be you...’’

He heard the sound of footsteps. It was slow, and it felt like the person had trouble walking, but very slowly the Horseman could hear it getting closer and closer. Until finally, the light of day hit the target. The sight of tattered blue robes became visible, and then…

‘’Death…?’’ A hoarse voice called softly, barely a whisper.

Death froze, staring at the person in front of him. He released the breath that he’d been holding, his heart now beating like a wardrum in his chest. 

‘’Azrael…’’

The angel showed himself. And Death felt a twist in his gut at the sight before him.

His robes were torn and covered in dust and soot. The golden arc had broken off and only a small fraction of it was still attached to his back. One of the pauldrons that were placed on top of his shoulders was missing. The right sleeve had been ripped off the rest of the robe, exposing his thin right shoulder. Once healthy, gleaming skin, now sickly pale and stretched out on the angel’s bones and muscles. And his long platinum hair, once elegantly combed back, was now a tangled mess that shielded half of his face. 

The Horseman didn’t utter a word. His gaze never leaving the angel.

Dark eyelids that hid his tired white eyes stared right back.

The angel trembled, barely keeping himself steady on his feet as he moved forward. Stretching out his arm to reach for the Nephilim. Death let him, a cold hand rested on to his shoulder. 

Azrael nearly lost his balance, but the Horseman managed to catch him just in time. His disheveled wings twitched and spreaded only for a bit before he folded them back. He was weak. Vulnerable. Death had never seen the Archangel in such a state before. He won't admit it, but it physically hurts to see him like this. The angel kept his face down, his back arched forward as he leaned against the other’s shoulders for support. 

Death held him, not knowing what to do. Part of him wanted to yell, another part wanted to drag him outside as fast as he could, and the last part shockingly only wanted to hold the angel closer.

He could hear the angel’s breath hitch. Azrael’s chest shook and his slender fingers dug deeper into the grey skin. Death reached a hand up, moving them against the side of the angel’s head to tilt it until he faced him. A exhausted smile appeared on the other’s face.

‘’I did it…’’ Azrael whispered. His white eyes started to shine a bit more. ‘’I-I.. I made it…The Well... ‘’ 

Before the angel could mutter another word, he was silenced by the Horseman. He furrowed his brows. ‘’We should leave.’’ he stated. ‘’We can talk later.’’

Azrael looked at him through half closed eyelids, furrowing his snowy eyebrows. He gave the other man a weak nod before using the last bits of his strength to balance himself. 

Death summoned his spectral hands to retrieve the keys before escorting the Archangel out of the Well. He won't be losing them again. Azrael shielded his eyes from the bright light that came from outside. Spending a year in the darkness and the dim blue light did not prepare him for the golden shine of Heaven’s sun. Slowly, the two of them entered the realm of Lostlight together. 

The Nephilim cast a sharp whistle into the distance, startling the angel while summoning his horse. Despair galloped up the steps towards the foot of the Tree of Life and whinnied before coming to a halt. 

Azrael tried to see, but everything was too bright. He did hear the horse approach. Then he turned to the Horseman. ‘’Where… Where are we going..?’’ he asked.

Cawing loudly in the air, Dust landed upon the Horseman’s shoulder. The bird was surprised ecstatic to see the angel. Although not unharmed, he was glad that Azrael is back.

Death gave him a reassuring smile behind his mask. Not that the angel could see it. ‘’You’re coming with me.’’ he said. ‘’I’ll take you somewhere to rest.’’ 

"But why would you.." 

"Angel, look at yourself. You are only a breath away from collapsing entirely!" Death stated matter of factly. "Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I left you here?" He felt the angel twitch. "Thus you're coming with me."

Azrael tried to look at him, utterly flabbergasted. Words couldn’t describe what the angel felt. He just couldn’t believe that the Horseman would offer to help him. It was just too much.

He started to shake and leaned closer against the raven haired man. ‘’Th… Thank you... ‘’ a soft whimper escaped his lips. ‘’Words can’t express..’’ 

But once again Death shushed him. ‘’Later.’’ 

The angel obliged.

Despair knelt down, snorting at the angel. The Rider helped the tired angel into the saddle, before jumping on himself. Despite the grand wings and his overall size, the angel was not heavy at all. But him being this thin and weakened wasn’t anything better. He felt the slender arms snake around his middle, holding on to the Rider. He couldn't help it, but it felt... Nice. Being this close. Reassuring.

Death conjured a portal that would take them to a safe place for the time being. A temporary home for the two of them, so that the angel can strengthen himself up. Both Archangel and Horseman will have all the time in the universe to talk once they arrive. There is much to discuss. 

They galloped through the portal, Dust following behind before the portal shut itself. 

And once again the doors to the Well of Souls closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is where we end the third chapter. Once again, if you made it this far, thank you so much! I had a lot of fun writing this. 
> 
> There will be a chance that I shall continue this story, but seeing as it's nearly 1 AM and I have to get up early in the morning, I must say that I won't be able to continue on for today. I really wish to continue it, though. In the meantime, try to speculate what could have happened after they left through the portal! :) 
> 
> Have a good day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, guess who's back into writing? This guy over here! With a brand new story about these two dumbasses because there truly isn't enough content about them. It all started during a conversation about the fact that this pairing hasn't got that much content, so by all means, Tronzler_01, this one's for you. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
